


Türchen 10 - Lichterglanz

by schnaf



Series: Der Wunschadventskalender [10]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: Winter. Lichter. Marco. Manchmal braucht es nicht viel, um glücklich zu sein.
Relationships: Marco Richter/Daniel Baier
Series: Der Wunschadventskalender [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036311
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Türchen 10 - Lichterglanz

**Author's Note:**

> Dieser Wunsch hier ist von eafay - happy hanukkah! \o/
> 
> Dass du mir die freie Auswahl bei den Augsburgern gelassen hast, war natürlich ein Traum. So konnte ich die Gelegenheit nutzen und über zwei schreiben, die mir schon länger durch den Kopf spuken... :D

"So, und warum wolltest du dich ausgerechnet hier treffen?"

Es ist ruhig hier. So ruhig, dass Dani sich fast nicht traut, laut zu sprechen. Aber er muss - Marco läuft ein paar Schritte vor ihm her und darauf zu verzichten, ihn ein bisschen aufzuziehen, ist keine Option. Nicht, nachdem Marco ihn mitten in der Nacht angefunkt hat und Dani sich daraufhin auf den Weg in die Augsburger Innenstadt gemacht hat, ohne Zögern, ohne Fragen.

Marco dreht sich halb zu ihm um, er läuft trotzdem weiter. "Armer alter Mann. Wärst lieber daheim, vor 'nem Kaminfeuer?"

Kalt ist es schon, da hat Marco nicht ganz unrecht. Ist allerdings nicht der Grund, warum Dani nachfragt und das weiß Marco ganz genau. Er verdreht die Augen. "Ganz genau. Und du bringst mir eine Tasse Tee mit Schuss. Und hörst dir meine Klagen über die Jugend heutzutage an."

Spinnt Marco den Faden weiter? Greift er die Geschichte auf, an der sie hin und wieder aus Jux herumbasteln - dass sie nur deshalb ein Paar sein können, weil Dani Marcos sugar daddy ist, anders ist der Altersunterschied nicht zu erklären?

Nein, tut er nicht. Er grinst zwar, aber er dreht sich wieder nach vorne um und läuft weiter. Allerdings nur noch ein paar Schritte, dann bleibt er ganz abrupt stehen. Dani will schon fragen, was los ist, ob ausgerechnet an dieser Stelle irgendetwas Besonderes ist, doch er kommt nicht dazu. Marco breitet die Arme aus, er dreht sich um die eigene Achse. "Siehst du's nicht?"

Dani dreht sich ebenfalls, er sieht sich um. Um Marcos Frage zu beantworten - nein, er sieht immer noch nicht, was das Besondere an dieser Stelle ist. Sie sind auf einem kleinen Platz angekommen - hier kommen sie zwar öfter vorbei, doch es ist nicht so, dass sie irgendwelche speziellen Erinnerungen mit diesem Platz verknüpfen.

Nun kommt Marco endlich zu ihm hinüber. "Die Lichter, Mann." Er klingt ein bisschen genervt und Dani könnte fast schon ein schlechtes Gewissen haben - wäre da nicht die Tatsache, dass er das nie und nimmer erraten hätte können.

Die Lichter also. Dani blickt sich erneut um.

Und dann versteht er, was Marco meint.

Die Straßenlaternen. An den Straßenlaternen hängen Weihnachtsdekorationen, übersät von lauter Glühbirnen. In mehreren der Bäume hängen Lichterketten. Ein paar der Läden hier sind schwach beleuchtet. In den Fenstern der Privathäuser stehen Aufsteller mit kleinen Lämpchen, hängen Lichterketten, blinkt und funkelt es. Sogar am Kanal wurde Beleuchtung angebracht. Und als Dani den Kopf in den Nacken legt, stellt er fest, dass man heute sogar die Sterne sieht.

Schon ganz schön.

Dani überbrückt den letzten Abstand zwischen ihnen, er zieht Marco in eine Umarmung. Mag sein, dass sie das nicht unbedingt plausibel erklären könnten, wenn jemand sie sehen würde, aber 'plausibel' ist ihm gerade echt egal. Er muss Marco nah sein.

Und Marco ihm. Denn er nutzt die Gelegenheit sofort, um ihm etwas ins Ohr zu raunen. "Ich wollte mir das mit dir anschauen."

Danis Magen macht einen kleinen Lupfer. Dass Marco das hier schön findet - okay. Dass Marco das Bedürfnis hat, extra in die Augsburger Innenstadt zu fahren, um die beleuchteten Straßen anzusehen - schon etwas ungewöhnlicher. Aber dass er das mit ihm teilen möchte...

Marco ist ihm gegenüber so offen. Da gibt es keine Scheu, keine Angst vor Spott oder so etwas. Wenn er etwas mag, teilt er das mit Dani. Wenn er etwas nicht mag, teilt er es mit Dani. Und verdammt, Dani weiß, dass es andersherum genauso funktioniert.

Auch wenn er das vor ein paar Jahren noch für absolut unmöglich gehalten hätte. Auch wenn er vor ein paar Jahren nicht ansatzweise darüber nachgedacht hätte, etwas mit einem Nachwuchsspieler anzufangen, bis einer dieser Nachwuchsspieler versucht hat, ihn zu erobern, unermüdlich, beharrlich. Und sein Durchhaltevermögen hat sich ausgezahlt. Als die Zeit reif war...

Dani streicht über Marcos Rücken. Die Lichter verschwinden, als er die Augen schließt.


End file.
